falloutfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
KYLE.MSG
{100}{}{To Kyle.} {101}{}{To rycerz.} {102}{}{Aach... Więc to ty, tak?} {103}{}{Co?} {104}{}{Cóż, kim ty jesteś?} {105}{}{Nic. Tylko to, że jeszcze nikomu nie udało się wrócić ze Starożytnego Zakonu.} {106}{}{Czym się tutaj zajmujesz?} {107}{}{Co? To czemu mnie tam posłali?} {108}{}{To było trudne, ale nie niemożliwe.} {109}{}{He, he. Chyba zwyczajnie chcieli się ciebie pozbyć, nie? Cóż, ten się śmieje, kto się śmieje ostatni.} {110}{}{Ta. Słuchaj, czym się tutaj zajmujesz?} {111}{}{Cóż, jestem w Bractwie tylko po to, żeby dostać pancerz wspomagany.} {112}{}{Ludzie, wszystkich was pierdolę. Odchodzę.} {113}{}{Naprawiam różne rzeczy, robię przeglądy konserwacyjne, tego typu bzdety.} {114}{}{Mógłbyś naprawić hydroprocesor?} {115}{}{Jakiego typu "rzeczy"?} {116}{}{Brzmi to naprawdę bardzo rozrywkowo. Jeszcze sobie kiedyś pogadamy.} {117}{}{Pancerze wspomagane i wszystko inne, co wymaga naprawy.} {118}{}{W jaki sposób mogę się dobrać do pancerza wspomaganego?} {119}{}{Dałbym ci tę tu zbroję, ale brakuje jej motywatora skurczowego. Bez niego jest bezużyteczna.} {120}{}{Gdzie można dostać coś takiego?} {121}{}{Cóż, i tak dzięki.} {122}{}{Cóż, mają ich w nadmiarze w pomieszczeniu zaopatrzeniowym, ale Michael i jego cholerne formularze twierdzą, że ten konkretny egzemplarz nie trzyma specyfikacji. Cholerna biurokracja.} {123}{}{Jak to, nie trzyma specyfikacji?} {124}{}{A jeśli ci przyniosę motywator skurczowy, naprawiłbyś dla mnie ten pancerz?} {125}{}{Widzisz ten tu okular? Musiałem go powtórnie wlutować na miejsce, i chyba nie wygląda tak dobrze, jak powinien, żeby przejść przez kontrolę.} {126}{}{Masz rację. Wygląda to badziewnie. Nie mam ochoty wykitować w tym pancerzu.} {127}{}{Wychrzaniaj stąd do diabła, koleżko.} {128}{}{Ejże, przyhamuj trochę, to by zajęło dobre parę godzin. Pożyczyłbym ci instrukcję i moje narzędzia, ale naprawić go musisz samodzielnie.} {129}{}{No, a nie licząc Michaela, gdzie jeszcze mogę dostać pancerz?} {130}{}{Jasna sprawa. Wrócę tu.} {131}{}{He, no, Rhombus ma ich parę. Ja bym go jednak nie prosił. Tylko "Uhonorowani" mają nosić te zbroje wspomagane. Poza tym myślę, że on jest do nich nienaturalnie przywiązany.} {132}{}{Hmm. OK, wielkie dzięki.} {133}{}{Nie sądzę. Nie wiem nawet, co to jest.} {134}{}{Tak czy owak, dzięki.} {135}{}{Co z ciebie za cienki mechanik, że nie potrafisz nawet naprawić hydroprocesora?} {136}{}{Jak mogę dostać jakiś pancerz wspomagany, bez studiowania przez sto lat?} {137}{}{Na imię mam Kyle. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałem żywej legendy.} {138}{}{Co to ma znaczyć?} {139}{}{Czym się tutaj zajmujesz?} {140}{}{Ja też nie. Do zobaczenia.} {141}{}{Słuchając opowieści Maxsona, można by pomyśleć, że to był dziewiąty krąg Piekła.} {142}{}{Maxsona? Generała Maxsona?} {143}{}{Nie generała Maxsona, tylko jego dziadka, Rogera Maxsona. Słyszałam, że udało ci się przynieść taśmę, która wyjaśniła, co się stało z gościami, którzy się przeciw niemu zbuntowali i poszli tam, żeby odzyskać utracone technologie.} {144}{}{Ta, chyba to moja sprawka. Nazywam się } {145}{}{, kim ty jesteś?} {146}{}{Wolę o tym nie rozmawiać.} {147}{}{Ta, to wszawe skurwiele. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że cię tak po prostu tam posłali.} {148}{}{A wszystko, co mi dali za moją fatygę, to garść amunicji!} {149}{}{Hej, kadecie, masz coś dla mnie?} {150}{}{Nie, kiedy Michael się dowiedział, że to ty mnie przysłałeś, nie chciał wydać mi tej części.} {151}{}{Nie, nie mam na razie czasu, żeby się tym zająć.} {152}{}{Jeszcze mi się nie poszczęściło.} {153}{}{Nie pierdol. A ja tu myślałem, że masz trochę oleju w głowie. Mówiłem ci, że ten gość ma oficjalne formularze zamiast mózgu.} {154}{}{Uważaj, kogo posądzasz o głupotę.} {155}{}{To była tylko próba zmanipulowania go, by mi to dał.} {156}{}{Co mogę zrobić, skoro Michael nie chce mi tego dać?} {157}{}{Idę.} {158}{}{No... Muszę ci to zaliczyć na plus. Ale myślę, że już po twoich szansach na dostanie tego w pomieszczeniu zaopatrzeniowym. Musisz po prostu znaleźć inny sposób, żeby to zdobyć. Albo znajdź sobie pancerz wspomagany gdzieś indziej.} {159}{}{OK, to na razie.} {160}{}{Skąd jeszcze można go wyciągnąć?} {161}{}{Powodzenia.} {162}{}{Spływaj, jestem zajęty.} {163}{}{Witaj, udało ci się zdobyć tę część?} {164}{}{Tak. Oto ona.} {165}{}{Tak, ale myślę, że jeszcze ją na trochę zatrzymam.} {166}{}{Wspaniale! Daj, zainstaluję to tylko w tej jednostce.} {167}{}{OK, wszystko masz przygotowane. Masz, weź tę instrukcję. Jeżeli masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie o naprawianiu, to nie powinno ci to sprawić żadnych problemów. Powodzenia.} {168}{}{Po tym wszystkim? OK, daj mi tylko znać, jak będziesz chcieć, żebym go zamontował. Potem możesz zacząć to naprawiać.} {169}{}{Cóż, nie wiem, co ci powiedzieć. Chyba musisz odrobinę podszlifować twoje umiejętności naprawcze. Zatrzymam tu tę jednostkę dla ciebie.} {170}{}{OK. Dziękuję. Bywaj.} {171}{}{Witaj ponownie. Czy mogę ci pomóc?} {300}{}{Więcej} de:KYLE.MSG en:KYLE.MSG pt:KYLE.MSG ru:KYLE.MSG uk:KYLE.MSG Kategoria:Pliki z dialogami (Fallout)